I'm Yours
by threepiecesuits
Summary: Jane comes to Lisbon's apartment as he sometimes does, just play along, and he gets curious about her closet
1. Chapter 1

After two months of Jane showing up at her apartment every Friday afternoon, Lisbon got used to spending her weekends with him. She admitted to herself she felt considerably more relaxed and all over happy when he was around. She started to wonder if it was his mind games he was playing on her or if it was something more than that.

This week was a very slow week, with hardly a case at all. It basically solved itself thanks to Jane. But now, sitting on her couch, waiting for the doorbell to ring at any second, Lisbon decided she needed to do something exciting this weekend. After all, she was feeling more energized than normal, which shouldn't go to waste.

But the problem was, how was she going to present the idea to Jane without him saying some witty comment that would make her blush for the billionth time this week?

Almost on cue, a knock came from behind her, followed by the opening and closing of her door. Before she could turn around, she felt something wrap around her eyes. Then she heard a familiar voice. "Guess who?" She could hear him smiling.

She was in a good mood, and decided to play along.

"The Easter Bunny."

"Uhmm…no."

"Bigfoot?"

"Nope."

"I give up then."

He removed his warm hands from her face, and she turned around. "Someone's in a good mood today."

Jane took a short look around her apartment and turned back to her, casually rocking back and forth on his heels. "So, I'm guessing you are wanting to go out this weekend?"

"And what makes you think that?" It was fascinating how his mind worked.

"Well. You're kitchen is spotless, your floors are shinier than they've been in a while, and the blanket over there is folded perfectly. You, my dear, are bored and have gotten plenty of sleep this week, which is rare. You are no person for wasting time, so from your spare time from when you got off work to when I arrived, you most likely decided that you want to spend this weekend doing something exciting. Am I right?" He had that satisfied grin on his face, and despite her attempts to hide her smile, she couldn't help but smile back, blushing, of course.

"Uh, yes." She had given up trying to lie to him since he told her that he caught her lie about visiting her brother over vacation.

"Brilliant. Where shall we go?"

"What, you're not going to say something witty?"

"No. I think you deserve a day out."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're hiding something."

Jane raised his arms in surrender. "No. I'm not. You have my word."

Lisbon gave him a mischievous smile and walked past him into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane sighed and collapsed onto the couch, watching Lisbon's tiny frame exit the room in her loose pajamas and bare feet. He let his thoughts wander for a moment, when he realized that he had never seen Lisbon wear anything but her work clothes when they went somewhere after work or her pajamas if they stayed in her apartment. He became very curious about the contents of her closet.

Jane couldn't help it. He stood up and quietly walked over to Lisbon's bedroom. He smiled as he saw the yellow rose he had given her in a vase on her bedstand, next to the empty box that used to contain raspberry truffles, another gift from him. To a stranger, Jane would look like her boyfriend.

His thoughts started to wander again, but Jane shut them out. He shouldn't have those thoughts, as much as he loved her, as much as he needed her, and as much as he knew it. Lisbon's job was so important and she had worked so hard for it. He couldn't ruin that for her.

He went over to her closed bathroom and put his ear against the door. He heard the shower running and Lisbon's voice singing a familiar song.

_Well, I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

_Wow, she has a good voice, _Jane thought._ Well, since she's singing, she is one of those people who take long and relaxing showers, interesting. Well, I can take a while inspecting her closet, lovely._

He slowly made his way over to her closet, which he found to be a small walk-in closet. The prime spot was occupied by her work clothes, which he could have guessed. As he looked to the side, to his surprise, there was a clothing rack full of beautiful dresses. The first thing that came to mind was where she could possibly wear them. He didn't see her going on dates. She spent her off time with him. He started to wonder what that meant, until his eyes were drawn to a particular dress, which he pulled off of the rack. It was short and emerald green, a perfect match to her eyes. He looked at it, then tucked the hanger under his arm. After a while of further perusing each dress, he heard the bathroom door close and realized he had spent longer in her closet than planned. He turned around to see a shocked Lisbon.

"I knew you were hiding something. What is it this time and why the hell are you in my closet?"

"Well to answer your first statement, I technically wasn't hiding something when I gave you my word that I wasn't hiding anything, so I kept the promise. To answer your first question, well, I'll get back to that. To answer your second question, well, Lisbon you know I'm curious, I just had to know what lies in the mighty Lisbon's closet."

Lisbon tried and failed to hide another smile. "You could have just asked."

"You would have said no."

"Not necessarily."

"Well this just saves time. Oh, and I had no idea you had such a lovely voice."

This time Lisbon really blushed. "You heard that? You were eavesdropping? I can't believe you would come into my room, listen to me taking a shower, and then make fun of me for it."

"No, really. It's actually quite beautiful. And I wasn't listening to you taking a shower. I was making sure your shower would last long enough."

"Long enough for what? Never mind, can I please put some clothes on and have this conversation later?"

"Ah. Yes." Jane realized that Lisbon was clad in only a towel and brushed past her so she could get into her closet.

"Jane? What the hell you think you're doing with my dress?" Lisbon inquired with one eyebrow raised.

"Ah, well that would be part of your first question, which we will get to once you are dressed, yes?"

Lisbon gave Jane a bewildered look before shutting the door of her closet.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane stood patiently by the couch. A woman emerged from the doorway, and for a few seconds, Jane refused to believe that this woman was Teresa Lisbon. One look in her eyes, though, and he knew it was her.

"Wow, Lisbon, it's beautiful." Lisbon rolled her eyes, blushing.

"Can I go change back, please?" Lisbon pleaded.

It was hard to comprehend, as Jane was accustomed to seeing Lisbon in her body-covering work outfits, and then seeing her in this minidress. But, in Jane's opinion, what made the outfit were her bare feet.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Jane ignored her.

"You're unbelievable. _Dance?_"

"Yes. Dance. And I, too, have a hard time believing how much that dress makes your eyes sparkle. Come on, it's Friday, forget about work, just have fun! One second. Stay there."

Lisbon tried once again to hide a smile and tried to look annoyed. Jane was quickly searching her CD collection until he pulled one out and popped it into her stereo.

When the music came on, Lisbon took a step toward the stereo. "Hey, I thought you said you weren't mentioning it again!"

"Mentioning what? I like this song, don't you? Dance with me? Please?" Jane held his arms out, swaying to the music.

Lisbon couldn't say no. She really loved this song, and she didn't not want to dance with Jane. She didn't pretend to be reluctant; she knew Jane would catch it. She ran over to his open arms and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder. Looking up into his deep blue eyes, she ran her fingers through his curly hair and kissed him gently.

What Lisbon said next reminded him that it was, in fact, his boss in front of him. It reminded him that she was strong and independent, and completely bewildered that she had let herself fall in love. What Lisbon said next made him smile.

With the slightest movement of her lips, Lisbon whispered, "jackass."

But it didn't matter what would happen at work. Tomorrow didn't matter, Monday didn't matter, and logic didn't matter. What mattered was that this moment, right now, was the happiest Lisbon had ever been.

_So please don't, please don't please don't_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Cause our time is short_

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_


	4. Chapter 4

Jane stood patiently by the couch. A woman emerged from the doorway, and for a few seconds, Jane refused to believe that this woman was Teresa Lisbon. One look in her eyes, though, and he knew it was her.

"Wow, Lisbon, it's beautiful." Lisbon rolled her eyes, blushing.

"Can I go change back, please?" Lisbon pleaded.

It was hard to comprehend, as Jane was accustomed to seeing Lisbon in her body-covering work outfits, and then seeing her in this minidress. But, in Jane's opinion, what made the outfit were her bare feet.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Jane ignored her.

"You're unbelievable. _Dance?_"

"Yes. Dance. And I, too, have a hard time believing how much that dress makes your eyes sparkle. Come on, it's Friday, forget about work, just have fun! One second. Stay there."

Lisbon tried once again to hide a smile and tried to look annoyed. Jane was quickly searching her CD collection until he pulled one out and popped it into her stereo.

When the music came on, Lisbon took a step toward the stereo. "Hey, I thought you said you weren't mentioning it again!"

"Mentioning what? I like this song, don't you? Dance with me? Please?" Jane held his arms out, swaying to the music.

Lisbon couldn't say no. She really loved this song, and she didn't not want to dance with Jane. She didn't pretend to be reluctant; she knew Jane would catch it. She ran over to his open arms and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder. Looking up into his deep blue eyes, she ran her fingers through his curly hair and kissed him gently.

What Lisbon said next reminded him that it was, in fact, his boss in front of him. It reminded him that she was strong and independent, and completely bewildered that she had let herself fall in love. What Lisbon said next made him smile.

With the slightest movement of her lips, Lisbon whispered, "jackass."

But it didn't matter what would happen at work. Tomorrow didn't matter, Monday didn't matter, and logic didn't matter. What mattered was that this moment, right now, was the happiest Lisbon had ever been.

_So please don't, please don't please don't_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Cause our time is short_

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_


End file.
